


Benverly// Dreamer

by 1975isbae



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: Ben wishes he could tell Beverly all of the things inside his head, his dreams. They are all about her. But as time goes on he realizes that maybe they are just not meant to be. And he should let her follow her dream.





	Benverly// Dreamer

*Ben POV*

"Have you ever had a dream so intense, when you wake up you feel as though it is just bursting out of you?" Bev asks, auburn hair falling over her piercing eyes. It is a Sunday afternoon, and she is laying on the hardwood floor of of the losers club tree house. It is just her and me, a rare occurrence since we are usually with another member of the group. The sun is pouring in through the window, covering her face in warm summer rays. I think she has never look more like a fiery angel in her life. I am so distracted by her beauty, so caught up in her sweet features I forget she asked a question at all. I soon see the expectant look on her face and grow embarrassed, knowing I was caught staring.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask hoping she doesn't notice the shade of crimson my cheeks have turned to.

"I said have you ever had a dream so intense, you can practically feel it wanting to burst out of you?" She asks again curiosity filling every space her words reach.

Yes, my dream is you. I want to say. I want to sit here and describe to her in every way how my heart beats for her. To sit here and describe the feeling I get when she walks in the room, says my name or looks my way. But, I do not, for the sake of our friendship and the sake of my best friend Bill. Part of me wants to yell at him and say "I am no fool. I see the way you look at her so stop trying to hide it!" But I do not, because Bill is my friend, and friends have each others backs no matter what. 

So instead of saying these things inside my head I simply say, "Nah, I haven't."

"Well, I had a dream. It was magnificent, and I woke up feeling like I just needed to make that dream a reality, you know?" She says with a certain light in her eyes I know I will never be able to create.

"Well, if it's that great, make it one." I say, genuinely wanting for all her hopes and dreams to come true, because that's what you should want for someone you love. 

"Should I?" She asks, biting her lip hesitantly.

"Go Beverly, make your dream a reality." I say encouragingly. 

"Okay." She says starting to get up and make her way to the ladder. "I'm going to go talk to Bill."

Heartbreak. There it is. I feel a sinking in my chest and my body goes still.

"Thanks, Ben. I can always count on you." She says, grinning wildly, now making her way down the rungs until her feet hit the ground and off she goes. Off to tell Bill about her dream, something she thought not appropriate to tell me. Bill is her dream, and she is mine. I have never flt more alone in my entire life. But if I lover her, I have to let her go.

*20 YEARS LATER*

*3rd Person*

"God, I thought I told you to get me the papers today." Ben says angrily yelling into his desk phone. Incoherent mumbling is heard through the phone, the voice sounding startled obviously taken off guard by the loud tone. 

"You know what, forget it!" Ben exclaims, slamming the phone back on the receiver and standing up. He gathers his things quickly is mumbles a false excuse tot he other office members. He sighs as he closes the door to the office complex he had been working at for the last 5 years, and starts on his walk home.

"Those good for nothing idiots have-" He says under his breath as the slams straight into someone that smells of roses and cigarettes. 

"Hey! Watch where you-" He stops mid-sentence, looking up into the soft, stern eyes of Beverly Marsh. To say he was surprised would be the understatement of the century. Over the years her body has changed in more ways than one. She has grown into her figure, hips fuller and chest filled out nicely. She exudes none of the boyish characteristics she once did as a child of 12. Her face is different too, more mature, slightly more aged, but nonetheless absolutely beautiful. Ben notices her freckles have faded, but still pierce slightly through her milky white complexion. Her hair has grown out to her hips, shockingly red like a fiery winter day, standing out from her pale skin. 

"Wow." She breathes out, hardly able to contain her awe. Ben looks barely recognizable as an adult. His body being the most overall. Instead of wearing over sized shirts to hide himself he now sports a tight fitting dress shirt and blazer. She thinks she can see the outline of abs through the thin fabric of the shirt. His facial features have become sharper, jawline more defined. Hair cut neatly above his ears, making him look quite professional paired with the suit. "Ben?"

"Bev?" He asks back, fully in amazement of seeing his long time love.

"Oh my god. Hi!" She exclaims, quickly wrapping her arms around his fit torso. He hugs her back tightly, feeling a smile creep up onto his face. She pulls back grinning up at him. He is taller now, towering over her skinny figure. "You look completely different!" How-?"

"Did I lose so much weight? Well, I needed to clear my mind and working out helped distract me from some things." He says looking down awkwardly. That "thing" he is referring to is when he received a wedding invitation in the ten years ago. Advertising his childhood love was getting married to his best friend. What other way was he supposed to live? He had to find some way to take him mind off it. That's when he got a gym membership, and discovered the benefits of a hardcore workout.

"Oh well, you look great." She says, letting her eyes linger on his torso a little longer than normal for a married woman. 

"Thanks, you too." He says doing the exact thing.

"Yeah, well it wasn't exactly easy having pushed out two children along the years." She says smiling fondly. Ben can't say that didn't sting just a little bit.

"Ahh, well you and Bill must have your hands full." Ben says still finding it hard to talk about them both as one.

"Yeah, it's been a crazy journey, but a amazing one." She pulls out her wallet showing Ben the picture of a curly red headed baby boy sitting next to a slightly older boy with short brown-red hair. "This one is Stanley." She says pointing to the one with brown hair. "He looks just like Bill. It's-"

"Stanley?"

"Yeah, we, well Bill, decided to name him after our proud childhood friend, Stan the man. And our other son I got to name." She continues pointing to the freckled faced of the red-headed boy. "I chose..."

"Yeah?" 

"Benjamin." 

"Huh?"

"Ben... for short?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, I just thought someone I loved so much should be remembered, so I named him that so I could remember the great friend I had as a child. One that always encouraged me to follow my dreams." 

And even though Ben knew she didn't love him in the same ways he still couldn't feel any more full of love and affection for the woman standing in front of him. 

"Wow. Thank you so much. I'm truly honored." Ben says, face transparent to the feelings he felt. His expression could only be described as compassion and he felt nothing but that.

Bev just smiled as she says her goodbyes and went on her way not knowing if she would ever see Ben again, but knowing that he had helped her achieve her dream and now he knew she had not not forgotten about him.

As he said goodbye and she walked away he could not help but feel as if some part of his dream had become a reality.


End file.
